Adam and Teela's Quest
by HG4EVER69
Summary: Adam and Teela will be sent on a quest together. Will their strained friendship survive or be broken for good. Join them as they travel to Etheria to find a missing young woman.


**Here is a new look on how Adora is saved and brought home. Adam and Teela team up to find a young woman taken when she was a baby. Will they find her and how does this quest effect their strained friendship.**

Adam walked in the Throne Room at Castle Greyskull after being summoned by the Sorceress. What made this different was that she asked him to dress like a commoner and have a set of freeze rays with him. Cringer was also not with him. It took a while to get away from the palace due to his best friend Teela keeping a close eye on him lately. Adam was worried she may be close to figuring out his secret.

As he came to stand at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne the Sorceress addressed him. "Prince Adam thank you for coming. There is a great injustice that now may be able to be fixed. Around 20 years ago a baby girl was stolen from her parents by Hordak with the aid of Skeletor. The baby named Adora had a destine like yours. I have look for her ever since she was taken. Two days ago the Sword of Protection started charging. The sword is hers like the Sword of Power is yours. This morning it was finished. A portal Gate which has never opened before opened also this morning. I believe that the portal will lead you to the world she was taken to." "So you want you want me to find her." "Yes Princes Adam. You will need to keep a low profile as it is possible the world you are going to is under the control of the Horde. You may be able to find allies but till you do you need to peaceful. I am sending you alone. Cringer can not go with you because a green Eternia Tiger would draw to much attention. Also I am going to change the power of your sword so if you do have to change you will still look like Adam but will be stronger." The Sorceress stopped for a second because she sense a presence at the draw bridge. "It seems Teela followed you here."

A/T

Teela was not going to let Adam get out of her sight. He had not been sneaking off or neglecting his duties the last 3 weeks. He was acting more like the old Adam she knew and loved. The last three weeks things have been quiet. Skeletor had not attacked or been heard from. This morning Adam started trying to sneak off and when she lost him for a bit she thought he had gotten away till she seen him leave the palace dressed differently then he normally would. She held back letting him thing he still lost her. What she discovered is not what she thought he might be up to. He had flown a sky Cycle to Castle Greyskull. By the time she arrived he had already entered.

Now Teela was standing out here trying to figure out how to enter with out Adam finding out she followed him, He has had way to many secrets since he turned 18. The problem is Teela had know idea how to open the draw bridge. She was standing there for about 5 minutes when it lowered and she heard the Scorceress tell her to enter in her head. 'Well I'm already caught might as well find out what is going on.' Not that she will probably get a strait answer.

When she walked in the Throne Room Adam was standing there watching her enter with his arms crossed over his chest looking unhappy with her. The Scorceress looked a little amused. "Welcome Teela. I see you are getting better at keeping track of Prince Adam. Since you are here and I doubt you will let Adam go on the mission I need him to do on his own, you might as well join him on his Quest." Adam turned to the Sorceress like she had lost it. "Scorceress are sure that is a good idea considering what we discussed about certain things." Teela looked mad of the fact he was trying to keep her from coming. "Adam I am more then capable of taking care of myself and I am also your bodyguard! So you are not going any where with out me." "I know you can take of yourself. There are things you are not aware of that need to stay that way. Unless Scorceress you are reconsidering who all knows." "Not unless it is necessary or Teela discovers it for herself." Adam just thought 'there is no way Teela will not know something is up and when we get in to a fight and I don't run but stay and fight. Not only that I am better then she thinks with a sword.' Adam didn't see how this was going to end without him being in serous trouble with Teela. He was sure he already was.

"Teela, you will need to wear something other then your uniform. I would suggest maybe wearing an outfit like it but one you can throw a loose fitting dress over so you can blend in. Something travel warn like Adam has. You will also need a pack with supplies incase you need to sleep outside. Plan on this mission taking a few days if not more. Prince Adam if you have not accomplished your mission in a week contact me with the sword I will give you. There is a large jewel in it you can use to call me." Adam nodded and after a promise from Adam he wouldn't leave with out her Teela headed back to the palace to change.

A/T

Teela arrived 30 minutes after she left ready for hers and Adam's quest. A quest that she knew nothing about and that Adam knew things he was not suppose to tell unless he had too. She was not real happy with Adam and the Scorceress at the moment but she was not letting Adam go alone. When she got back the draw bridge opened and let her in.

Adam was talking with the Scorceress when Teela returned. "Adam would you like to tell me what it is we are doing so I can help you." Adam didn't answer but the Scorceress did. "Because of the potential dangers, you and Adam will be posing as a young married couple traveling the land." Teela developed a slight blush at this. "What you are doing is looking for a young woman around your and Adam's age. She was taken when she was a baby by a being known as Hordak with the help of Skeketor. Nobody can know you are from Eternia till you are sure you can trust them. There is a possibility she has been brain washed or even under a dark spell. You may have to bring her back by force. Her parents have missed her greatly over the years. I have been looking for her ever since." "Why do I get the feeling there is more to this then I am being told." "There are things that you do not know but please trust Adam to tell everything you need to know when you do." Teela was not happy but there was nothing she could do about it. She would just have to trust Adam. Both Adam and Teela followed to the passage with the portal doors. With final wishes of luck the two passed threw the portal.

Out of the shadows Zodac stepped out. "Zodac do you think they will succeed?" "Prince Adam's has never failed. I don't foresee him failing to bring his twin home." "Should we have told him who he was saving and why was it important for Teela to go?" "If Adam knew he would be tempted to stay regardless if she could be retrieved or not. As far as Teela going, the strain on there friendship is starting to effect Adam. He as a deep love for your daughter Teelana. Teela will make a great Queen one day." "What of her destine?" "Another will be chosen. Teela loves him as well."

A/T

Adam and Teela stepped out of the portal with nothing around them and started walking hoping to find a road or a town so they could try to any information of the area. Adam knew Teela was not happy with information being with held from her. "Teela I know you are upset with me. I will tell what I can. The sword I was given was the second of a pair. He-Man has the other." Adam notice Teela stopped with a shock on her face. "Teela" "Adam, So she is suppose to be another champion of Greyskull?" "Yes, once she receives her sword and is told how to use it she will be like He-Man." "Then why send you alone?" Adam frown at that comment. "There are things you don't know about me."

Teela was mad now. She was not the one who is keeping secrets. "Well I'm not the one who appears to be keeping secrets. What happen Adam. We used to tell each other everything. You know more about me then anyone. You have always been my best friend. Then two years ago you changed from the boy I knew. To the cowardly Prince that would flirt with girls from the court or off fishing." Adam wanted to get mad but knew he couldn't. "I was told something two years ago that I was told I was not allowed to tell others. Very few people know this secret. Because of this I have to do things others don't like because they do not know why. Because of this I have lost the respect of my father and lost your respect and our close friendship." "Then why. What is so important that you go threw it all." "Because I have too. Come on, we need to keep going." Adam reached down and took Teela's small had in his intertwining their fingers. Teela had a slight blush at this and looked at Adam. Adam notice the look. "We are suppose to be a young married couple in love. I know it might be a little hard to be that way with me but could you try." Teela could not believe how in command Adam was being. Her she was blushing like some school girl. Fighting down her blush "I assure you I can do what needs to be done to accomplish the mission." Adam felt a little hurt at this. He had hoped that she still cared about him a little but it looks like he as ruined this friendship completely. They headed off looking for a town so they could gather Intel.

A/T

Man-At-Arms was not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have. To bad he could not have run off with Adam. He hoped the Scorceress knew what she was doing. Walking in the Throne Room Duncan addressed the King and Queen. "Your Majesties." "Duncan what can we do for you?" I need to speak with you and the Queen privately." King Randor looked over to his wife and she nodded. "Very well, lets use my office." Duncan followed the King and Queen out of the Throne Room.

Once they were in the office Duncan took a deep breath. "I have just been notified by the Sorceress that Prince Adam has left on a mission for her. She says it is one of great important. My Daughter who had followed Prince Adam to Castle Greyskull has also gone along with him." "Why is it that we are just hearing about it now." "I don't know. I was just asked to let you know that Adam would be gone for a while." "Duncan arrange an escort to Castle Greyskull." Duncan just bowed and left to make arrangements.

They arrived at the castle and the draw bridge lowered. Duncan and the King and Queen entered and headed to the Throne Room. 'Welcome King Randor, Queen Marlena. Welcome to Castle Greyskull." An angered Randor asked "Would you explain why you sent the heir to the Eternia throne on a mission and why was I not informed before hand." "Prince Adam is the only one who could complete it." Marlena jumped in before her husbands got the better of him. "Surely there are others who are qualified to take on the mission. Plus Duncan says that only Teela is with him."

Before anyone else could say anything Zodac appeared. "Zordac." A surprised Sorceress called. "I believe the King and Queen have questions." "Yes we do Zordac, what do you know of this?" "Everything. I know you have concerns about Prince Adam but this is a mission that he needed to take and with only Teela with him." Marlena asked "Why them" "What we are about to tell you is a secret that has been kept quiet from everyone except a few. The reason was to protect several people. Prince Adam is one of those people. He has been protecting your family plus his closest friend for the last two years with out you or his once best friend knowing. Because of this secret he has lost your respect your Majesty and the respect and friendship of the one he loves above all else." "Teela" Everyone looked at Marlena. "Please if you look at how close the two of them have been since they were babies. They did everything together. If one was up to some mischief the other was involved too. Adams been in love with Teela for years and I sure Teela feels the same even if she is better at hiding it." Zordac continued. "You are correct Queen Marlena. Teela and Adam have been close for years but the last two years their friendship has suffered and it's starting to effect Adam. So when we discovered a possible location for Adora the Sorceress contacted Adam and I made sure Teela was able to follow him knowing she would never let him go alone." Randor asked "What is this secret that my son and others have been keeping. As King I believe I can be trusted." "Your trust was never in question." Randor was about to ask a gain but Marlena supplied the answer. "Adam is He-Man."

A/T

Adam and Teela had been walking for a couple hours before they found a small village. They made their way threw it noticing how everyone look worried and a little scared. They found a inn and found a table in the corner. "They all looked scared." Teela commented. "Adam replied "hey look like they are suffering as well. Close worn out and they look underfed." "They look like who ever is in charge likes to push is weight around." "Looks like the Sorceress may be right about this planet. If Hordak is as we were told then this would explain how everyone acts." Adam and Teela kept up their wispier conversation while watching for trouble.

At another table a man with his face hidden in a cloak named Bow watched the two strangers along with his companion Kowl. "Bow what do you think of the two in the corner." "Horde spies maybe. They do not act like the others and a little healthier then everyone else." "We will need to be careful and report back to Glimmer."

A/T

Adam was watching Teela out the corner of his eye when he heard a crash from the door. He looked towards the noise and seen three men walk in that were covered head to toe in armor. "Teela" "Yea, by the drop in noise I would say these guts are Horde troopers." "Your probably right. Look at the people." Just then the Horde troopers threw some others out of their chairs and took their table. Adam started to get up but Teela put her hand on his arm. "We can't Adam. If we draw attention to us it may make it harder to complete are mission." Adam sat back down but he look just as unhappy as Teela. He took her hand in is and squeezed. When they felt they could safely leave they grabbed their packs and left. A hooded man with an small Etherian creature with him watched them leave then got up and followed them.

A/T

Bow noticed how the two strangers reacted. "They may not be Horde spies after all. Look Kowl at are friends over there." "They do not look to happy. The female kept him from going over there. Don't know what he could have done against 3 troopers." They watched them out of there corner of their eyes till they left then got up and followed them at a distance.

A/T

Teela felt like they where being followed. "Adam." "Yea, not that far behind us. Wearing a cloak with a hood up." Teela was a little surprised he picked up so much. He was defended not acting like she had come to expect from him. It was like she was on a mission with He-Man. He was defiantly surprising her. It was like having her best friend back. Teela reached in her own cloak and pulled out a dagger as Adam lead them in a dark alley.

Adam stood so he would draw the attention of who ever was following them so Teela could get the drop from the shadows. As the man came around the corner cautiously Adam got a look at his face and the small creature with him. "I mean you and your lady friend no harm." "We should trust you." Adam talked with him and waited till he pasted Teela's hiding spot. As soon as he was where Teela wanted she sprang from the shadows. "Don't move or I will cut your throat." Bow could not believe he got ambushed like he did. He didn't know who they were but they were not matures. Kowl spoke up before Bow got himself killed. "We do not mean you any harm. We noticed you did not scare when the Horde troopers came in and you even look like you wanted to do something about them." Adam gave Teela a look that did not go unnoticed by Bow. "Look we thought if you were against the Horde that you could use some friends." Adam asked "You believe you could be those friends. Or we even need friends." Bow replied "Everyone could use friends. Like we said it look like you don't care for the Horde. You also seem to be alone which could be dangerous." Adam gave Teela a nod and after a couple seconds removed her dagger from Bow's neck. She moved next to Adam so they could support each other if it was a trick. Bow rubbed his neck were the blade had been. "My name is Bow and my friend here is Kowl." "I'm Adam and this is my wife Teela. So how do you think you can be of help to us?" "I can not tell you here. To dangerous. Too many ears. If you can come with us till we are away from the village I can tell you." "OK, we where heading that way down the road. You lead we will follow." Bow went to the entrance of the alley and made sure it was safe. Once he was sure the coast was clear he exited and headed out of town with Adam and Teela following.

A/T

Adam and Teela was sitting in a small hut that was his and Teela's quarters while they stayed here with what Bow called the great rebellion. Teela had gone to take a cold shower, Adam already finished his. He was waiting to talk with her and see what she has to say. Teela was always good about reading others and he trusted her judgment. Teela walked in a few minutes later and sat dow chair that was in front of a mirror. Adam had always loved her hair. "I can't remember the last time I seen your hair down. It has gotten longer." "It has been a while, even when I had to go to those balls it has been up." "it looks nice long like that. You should wear it down more." Teela had a slight blush. "Adam" "What its the truth I could never decide what your best feature was your hair or your Eyes." Teela had a deeper blush now. "Stop it Adam. I think you are just trying to make me blush like when we were kids." "Maybe but it does not make it any less true. Now to business. What do you think."

Teela paused in brushing her hair for a second before continuing. I think they are in trouble. If it were not for the magic of the woods they would have been wiped out long ago. They have very few weapons and no or little training." "Bow said they have lost a lot of people and it was hard to recruit." "If they can not get more people, weapons and training they will never drive the Horde off their world. Adam do you think your father would help arm them and maybe supply a couple trainers." "I don't know. I dough it. From what we were told the Horde attacked Eternia at one point and was driven off. My father would not want to draw the Horde's attention again, especially with Skeketor causing trouble. I can see his point. We are barely keeping Skeletor at bay. If the Horde were to attack too, we would be i trouble." "What about you?" She really wanted to know what he thought on the matter if he were King. "If we could get them the weapons and they could have a couple trusted people to come and learn from us I would consider it. If my father did not think so little of me I might have been able to convince him of such an endeavor." That was the problem right there Teela knew. Adam was not king yet and because of some promise he had to keep his father had lost respect for the Prince. "Come on Teela it is late and I believe we have an early day." Teela looked over at Adam who was laying in the only bed. She knew they had to keep appearances. Not that she really had a problem with it. They had shared a bed when they were kids. When one of them was scared or both of them sick. Teela put her brush down and climbed in the bed. She stayed on her side with her back to Adam. "Good Night Tee." "Night Adam."

A/T

Adam woke the next morning with Teela's long fiery hair sprawled crossed his chest as she laid curled up next to him. He did not want to wake her as he had dreamed about waking up like this for years. He only wished she felt the same way about him as he did about her but the last two years had stopped their friendship from growing to where he hoped they would end up one day. He felt Teela start to stir.

Teela started waking up. It only took her a few seconds to realize she was using Adam's shoulder as a pillow and she was wrapped around him. She could feel her face heating up. She used to dream about this and hoped it would happen one day till things changed two years ago. She still did not know what secret Adam was keeping and she could tell he was scared to tell her. She just didn't know why.

Teela started getting up when she realize Adam was awake and watching her. She got up and stated gathering her clothes when she realized if she left to get dressed it would destroy their cover. "Adam I need you to turn around so I can get changed." Adam thought about teasing her but decided against it. They both were dressed and heading to where they were told to meet with the leaders of the rebellion.

A/T

When they arrived at the meeting place Glimmer, Bow, Kowl and Madam Razz were waiting. Glimmer started off. "We talked last night and decided to allow you to stay as long as you wanted." Adam decided to answer "Thank you. We don't know how long we can stay. We are looking for some one. She was taken from her family when she was a baby by Hordak. We have been tasked by a friend who has been looking for her for years. Though there is concern that she may have been brain washed or even dark magic used to control her or even both." "We are sorry that is a common thing with the Horde. They take children and place them in education centers to try to brain wash them. How long ago was she taken?" "Almost 20 years. Are task is to locate her knock her out and then take her back. We have some one who can help her if we can get her home." "What is her name. Maybe we can locator her for you and while you wait maybe you could help us out." "We can probably help in training. We notice you could use some help there. No offence meant." Glimmer replied "None taken. My people are all farmers or town folk. We have no one who is trained to fight." Teela decided to answer her "I can help you there I have taught others where we are from and Adam when he applies himself if not to bad. Let us demonstrate and then you can decide if you want our help." "We can head to the training arena then pick up this conversation."

They all headed to the training area. Adam pulled Adora's sword and handed it to Teela, then pulled his. Teela was watching him closely has Adam knew she could not see the swords on his back. She had a surprise look on her face till he saw it turn to one of anger before she threw Adora's sword back at him and stomped off. Adam hung his head as he knew she recognized the sword he was caring and she had finally figured out the secret. What little trust and friendship they had been able to heal between the two of them was just destroyed. They were n a worse ace then they had ever been before. Bow stepped n the training area "Adam what just happen?" "In all the years I have known Teela and that has been our whole lives. I have never seen her that mad." Adam looked at the cut on his arm from the sword. Glimmer came over and tried to heal him with magic but the wound would not heal. Adam continued. "The sword I carry. Teela knows this sword and never thought she would see me carry it. She feels betrayed. She went off to hopefully cool off. When she returns she will have few words for me. The demonstration will need to wait along with the reat of the talk. I need to head back to our hut and wait." With that Adam left.

A/T

Adam sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Adora's sword and looked in the crystal. He called the Sorceress. "Adam, you have news?" "I do but not about Adora. Teela knows and she is not happy." "What happen Prince Adam." Adam told her everything that happen since they arrive ending with Teela storming off. "She will calm down and then will come back. When she does tell her the truth. If you need to contact me and I will get Man-At-Arms here and we can all talk. Adam it's not your fault. We are the ones that decided she was not ready at the time." "And she is ready now." "Zorac believes she is. He is the one who made sure she would be able to follow you to Greyskull. He believes she is ready and this is a chance for you to fix your friendship with Teela." "We should have just told her before we came here." "She needed to see you for yourself and discover the truth on here own. Adam I know you are worried and I know how you feel about my daughter. Trust me she will return. Things will work out. I need to go. Good luck Adam." With that the image vanished.

A/T

Duncan arrived with Queen Marlena at Greyskull. King Randor while not too upset with things decided to let his wife handle things between Greyskull and the crown. "Welcome and thanks for coming so quickly. It seems Teela has figured out Adams secret and it didn't go over to well. Adam is now worried that their friendship is now broken for good." "What happen?" asked Marlena. "They meet up with some people who might be able to help. They were going to give demonstration on their abilities with a sword. Adam gave Teela Adora's sword then pulled his. Teela reconsider it and got mad. She threw the sword at him before storming off." Seeing the Queen's worry. "He is OK it wasn't bad. Just a cut but Adam is worried she will either get lost or just leave." Marlena took a deep breath "As mad as Teela may be I don't believe she will ever abandon Adam. She will get mad then when she is ready she will yell at him till he can calm her down and talk things out. Was there any word on how close they were in finding Adora?" "Not at the moment but Adam seems positive about finding her." the Sorceress replied. With a worried expression "When Adam finds out who Adora really is, it will not be just Teela's Temper coming out." "The decision to erase all knowledge of Adora from Adam and the rest of the kingdom was the right decision at the time. Should we have told him later in life, who knows. We can second guess our decisions all we want but it will do nothing but drive us all crazy." "Duncan is right your Majesty, it does not do well to worry about the past. We can not change it." The three talked a few more minutes before Duncan and Queen Marlena left.

A/T

It was well past dark and Teela had not returned. Adam hoped she returned and at least bunked in an empty hut. He decided to head to bed. In the morning he would talk with Glimmer about finding Adora.

A/T

Teela let out a groan. Her head hurt. It took a few seconds but things started to come back to her. Oh how she messed up. After storming off after figuring out Adam was He-Man she had walked till she ended up back in the inn her and Adam had been at earlier and that's when she screwed up. Teela opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around she realized she was in a cell. Looking towards the front she saw a young blond female with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So is see you are final awake rebel." Teela got up and stood by the bars of the cell. "Who says I am a rebel." "If you are not a rebel then why did you attack the troopers?" "Maybe because they came in and started pushing people around. Though considering they where Horde troopers that was not all that surprising." said a smirking Teela who also had her arms crossed over her chest. "What is your name rebel?" "Never said I was a rebel, blondie. Plus if you want to know some ones name it usually polite to offer up yours first but I guess they don't teach manners at Horde school do they." Teela could tell she was getting to the blonds. "I will be back later. Maybe with the temperature dropped in your cell you show more respect and it's Force Captain Adora." Adora replied as she turned to leave so she did not see the surprise look on Teela's face. 'Well' Teela thought 'I manage to find Adora. Part one of the mission accomplished'

Teela knew she was in trouble. Not only did she storm off because of her temper but she left the safety of the Whispering Wood. Not only that no one knew where she had gone so know one will know she was taken prisoner. When her father hears of this she was going to hear about it. Her and her temper had gotten er in trouble more then once. Her father angry with her was not her most immediate problem. Oh know she was being held in an unknown prison on an unknown world so even if she escaped she had no way to find Adam or where the portal was so she can get home.

Another thing to worry about was Adam. She had left him with an unknown group of people that they had both just met. She knew Adam, he would be worried when she did not return. There was no telling what he would do. They had been friends their whole life. He was her best friend and the only boy she had loved. Yes things had been bad the last couple years because of how he acted. Teela had to take a deep breath before her temper got her in any more trouble. That's what got her in this mess in the first place. "Oh Adam" She never should have left yesterday. She should have talked with him. Thinking back to their friendship growing up together. She knew Adam better then anyone like he knew her better then anyone. The Adam she knew as a kid would not keep something like this unless he had no choice. When she got back she would tell him how sorry she was and hope he would hold her like he did when they were kids because she was upset.

A/T

Adam was waiting for the portal to open up. It had been a week since him and Teela came to Etheria to find Adora. He now knew where she was, not that getting to her was going to be easy. He had contacted the Sorceress at the one week mark to report that he knew where Adora was but also had to report what had happen to Teela.

When Adam had heard she had been taken by the Horde after she attacked so Horde troopers that were bulling some towns folk. It took a lot for Glimmer and Bow to stop Adam for going strait after her. They had been working on plans to try to save her plus save Glimmer's mother Queen Angella. The hope was that with Queen Angella help they would be able to get Teela out of the Fright Zone, which is where they think she was being taken along with trying to get Adora also.

Before Adam could help with all this he had been ask to come home to report in person what was going on on Etheria. Just then the portal opened. A defeated Adam walked threw the portal to be met by his father and mother. Adam was shocked to see both of them but before he could ask why they were there He is pulled in to a hug by is father. "I am sorry Adam for everything I have said to you the last two years." "Father you could not have known. Maybe I could come up with some other way to do it." "Son you were 18 and just had the weight of the world put on your shoulders." Marlena took the pause to hug her son. "We can talk about this later. We have bigger problems at the moment. Randor, Adam lets join the others in the Throne Room."

The three Royals joined the Sorceress, Zorac and Duncan. Adam walked to the front of where Duncan and the Sorceress. "I am sorry about Teela. Maybe if I had gone after her instead of waiting for her to calm down she would still be here right now. I have failed you both." The Sorceress spoke up "Prince Adam it by no means is it your fault. You let us know right after she left. None of us including you could have predict this. We all thought see would have been back soon after she left. You have never failed us nor do we believe you did this time either." Duncan took the young prince in a hug then let him go. "Adam, if it is any ones fault it is mine and the Sorceress fault. We are the ones who decided to keep all this from Teela." Zorac stepped forward. "Prince Adam, it was my decision for Teela to go with you. I knew she would discover your secret. It was my hope that once she knew that you and her would be able to repair your friendship. Teela's temper is well known to those of us that have watch the two of you grow up all the years. Even I could predict this."

A few minutes later they got down to business. Adam gave his report starting from the arriving at the village and what they observed at the inn dinning area. There meeting with Bow and Kowl. Adam went over both his and Teela's observations of the rebellion and the people they met. While stating the leadership was sound, the lake of weapons and training was hurting them. He even included the conversation they had about helping the rebellion. Randor was very impressed with what he heard his son was saying. Adam finished up with His and Teela's offer to help them as best they could while there, finishing with Teela's leaving. "Son I am very impressed, not just with your report but your actions and your thought on what you said about helping them. It does me good as your King that you have preformed as you should as a future king. As your father I can not begin to tell you how proud you have made me." Adam had a blush and was overwhelmed by what his father said. Marlena also lets her son know how proud she was.

"Adam now that we are up to date to Teela's disappearance I would like know what you think we need to do to get both Teela and Adora back." asked Randor. "Princess Glimmer the leader of the rebellion believes that if they rescue her mother that she is powerful enough to help get Teela freed. That is the priority. Once Teela is rescued we can look into rescuing Adora. It is my belief and it is shared by the leadership of the rebellion that Teela is at the greatest risk and as long as Teela has not talked then Hordak does not know we are after Adora or who we are. I have no reason to believe they would have been able to get her to talk but there is no guarantee they don't have some one who can get in her mind."

Randor paced for a few minutes has he thought. "Adam, what do you need to help them get Glimmer's mother back?" "They could use some freeze rays and training on using them. Food, medical supplies to help them get by till Queen Angella can return to Castle Bright Moon. Once she returns her people lives will improve a great deal but they are suffering at the moment." Randor turned to Man-At-Arms "Duncan I want you to go with Adam. I'm sure he can take care of himself but I would feel better if you were there to watch his back. At lease till Teela is back and healthy enough to help Adam." Randor turned to his son "Adam help rescue Queen Angella then work towards getting Teela freed. If you can get Adora back safely then you can try. As much as we would love to see her returned it is not worth losing the three of you." "Your Majesty" Randor stopped his old friend with a look. "Father who is Adora?"

Marlena took her son's hands in hers "Adam, Adora is your twin sister. When you both were babies she was taken as you know. To save the kingdom a lot of grief it was decided that the Sorceress would remove her memory from everyone but the four of us. Your father, myself, Duncan and the Sorceress have been the only ones to remember her all these years. The Sorceress has spent years looking for her." Adam did not know what to think. He had a twin sister that he was sent to rescue without knowing he was her brother. "Why have I not been told about it?" "Adam it would have done know good to tell you. We did not even know for sure she was still alive and if she was where she was located." answered Randor. Adam was not happy but he understood. He nodded to everyone letting them know he understood.

"Again Prince Adam you show why you were chosen to wield the Power Sword. One day when you take your fathers place as King you will out shine all those that you follow." with Zorac's words Adam blushed. "That may be but we are not there. I need to get Teela back so that one day if she ever does forgive my for all the secrets she will be at my side when that time comes." Marlena let out a small chuckle at this. "Well sweetheart I guess you need to return to Etheria and get her back. Though before you ask her to be your Queen you might want to talk with Duncan about courting his daughter. Also Adam you have your father's and my blessing. We could think of no one better suited to rule by your side." "Thank you." "I guess Duncan and I can talk about it later right now we need to get her back and make sure she is even speaking to me." "Don't worry lad. I'm sure my daughter will understand why things were done the way they were and will be happy to see you. As for courting her you don't need it but you have my blessing."

"OK, Duncan I want you to return to the palace and get what supplies you will need. While your gone Marlena and I would like to talk with our son in private if the Sorceress does not mind us using a room here." "Your more then welcome. Adam knows a place you can talk."

A/T

Teela sat in her cell waiting. She knew that Adam would come for her. She just had to hold on. She had been trained ever since she joined the guard how to reserve one's strength and wait. How to withstand torture if need be. Lucky all she had been threw so far was her cell temperature either being made real cold or real hot. Adora came by each day asking questions. Teela continued to just give her smart remarks.

A/T

Several hours after Adam left he and Duncan walked in the camp with a gravity sled with supplies Adam asked for. Glimmer and the others met them as the walked in. "Welcome back Adam." "Thank you Glimmer. I would like to introduce a friend of mine and Teela's father Duncan." Glimmer welcomed Duncan and Adam went over everything he brought back with him and that Duncan would help train her people on how to use the weapons they brought. While Duncan worked with the rebels Adam sat with Glimmer and went over everything she knew about the Harpies guarding her mother. They spent two days planning the rescue.

Three days later they held the raid on the Harpies mountain. Glimmer using her magic hide there approach till they were close enough. Once they got in position Duncan and the men assigned to him attacked the Harpies while Adam, Glimmer and Madam Razz snuck in and got Queen Angella. It took only a short time for them to reach her. Once they got to where she was being held Adam who had used to sword to increase his strength for the battle broke the collar suppressing her Magic. Once free Queen Angella transported all of them to castle Bright Moon.

A/T

Over the next couple days the raid on the Fright Zone was planned. With the new weapons and training the few fighters the rebellion had became a better force. They were better prepared to deal with the Horde.

What was decided was to hit several internment camps and slave mines, freeing several prisoner. The hope was it would draw out the Horde troopers away from the Fright Zone. The day of they planned to launch Teela's rescue all the freed prisoners that were able would be armed and attack the education centers freeing all the children they could. A small strike team lead by Adam would sneak in and retrieve Teela. If they could safely capture Adora they would if not they would wait. Duncan would lead a team that would wait near the Fright Zone and back up Adams team if needed by attacking and drawing any remaining troopers out, then covering their escape. Once out Queen Angella would transport Adam's team back to Bright Moon while Glimmer transported Duncan"s team. The first set of attacks went off with no problem. They manage to rescue a large number of men and women. They all received medical treatment and were feed on their arrival to the rebels camp. With this done a second round of attacks happen. Everything was going according to plan, which had Adam worried. Nothing ever went perfect.

Earlier this morning everyone moved in to position. The team hitting the re-education center started their attack half an hour ago. Adam, Queen Angella, Bow and Kowl were now sneaking threw the Fright Zone towards the prisoner area.

A/T

Teela was sitting in her cell waiting for the daily question session. It was getting to be around that time when she heard the alarms go off. 'Well about time Adam'. It was a few minutes later that Adora came in looking mad.

A/T

Duncan and his team started attacking after they got a call from Adam that they nearly got spotting and needed the distraction. Now they had a large amount of troops heading their way. 'Hurry up Adam don't know how long we can hold on for.'

A/T

Adora walked over to the cell the stranger was in. When she got there, the young woman who's name she still did not know, was just sitting there like it was no big deal the alarms were going off. "If you don't answer my questions then Hordak has ordered Shadow Weaver to break your mind and rip the answers we want from your head." "Nope just think I will sit here and wait. Shouldn't be too much longer then I can take a long hot bath." Who does she think she is. Adora was about to reply when the door to the room she was in opened . She turned and had enough time to see a tall blond man before her world went black.

Adam walked in with the others. "Bow watch the door while I get Teela." Adam walked to the cell and looked in to see Teela calmly sitting and waiting. "Well Teela this is a fine mess you got your self in. Your father was not to happy you got yourself captured." Teela got up and walked to the door with her hands on her hips she asked. "Well are you going to get me out of here?" "Watch that temper Teela that's what got you stuck here in the first place." he told her as he pulled the dor off the cell. As soon as Teela walked threw the door Adam pulled her in a hug then kissed her for all its worth. They probably would have stayed like that but Queen Angella reminded them they still needed to leave. "Adam that Adora." Adam called out "Bow, grab Adora. It's time to got." Speaking in his wrist communicator "Duncan we are teleporting out now. Get your people out of there." "We are leaving now. Is Teela ok?" "Yes, she looks fine." With that Angella tolerated the rescue team out.

A/T

They appeared just inside the main doors to Castle Bright Moon when a second group appeared. Adam who had refused to let go of Teela turned and welcomed the other group back. "Duncan report." "Everyone is good Adam a few with some bumps and bruises but no major injuries." "Good, we got Teela and Adora both." Duncan walked to his daughter and pulled her i to a hug. They got everyone that needed medical treatment taken to the hospital wing of the castle. Duncan took Teela while Adam, Queen Angella and Glimmer waited on news of the attack on the education center.

It was later that day before Adam made it to the Room Teela was given. He nervously knocked on her door. He heard a 'come in". Taking a deep breath Adam entered to find her sitting up in her bed. "Hi Teela." "Adam come in. I guess we need to talk." "Yea that we do." "First Adam, why did you kiss me?" Adam sat in a chair by the bed looking down. He took another deep breath them spoke. "I was so scared when you didn't turn up then too find out you had been taken. I wanted to go get you right away but Glimmer, Bow and Madam Razz talked me out of it. The said they would help me get you back but it would take a little time. They convinced me if I went on my own I would get captured myself. You have been my best friend my whole life and you are the only one I ever thought I would marry." Adam kept his head down waiting for her to tell him she did not feel the same way. "Adam, Adam look at me please." Adam looked up and Teela saw the worry in his eyes. He was afraid she was going to reject him and destroy what ever was left of their friendship. "Adam. I know things have been bad between us the last couple years and I didn't take things well when I saw the sword and figured out the secret you where keeping. Over the time I was held I had time to think. I could see why I was not told before. I know you better then anyone and after thinking about what I knew I figured out if you could have you would have told me. I wont say it still doesn't hurt a little bit but you have also been my best friend my whole life. Your also the only one I ever thought I could marry if I ever decided too.

The question is were do we go from here. What do you want Adam?" "I would like to formally start courting and declare our intent to be married." Adam held his breath and waited the verdict. "I would love that Adam but what about your parents. I am a commoner." "My parents and your father have already gave their blessing." Adam continued before she could comment on that. "When you got taken I got called back to Greyskull. My mother and father were at the portal waiting for me. It seems that they had also been told my secret. I also learned who Adora was. Turns out she is my twin." Teela let out a gasp. "Your twin. How is it nobody knew." "The Sorceress removed he memory from everyone. Only my mother, father, your father and the Sorceress knew." "How did you take it?" "Pretty good, considering. So are we officially courting." "Yes Adam, no lay down I don't want to separated from you right now." Adam took his boots off and laid down next to Teela. Teela snuggled in close to Adam. Both were asleep with in 5 minutes.

T/A

The morning Adam and Teela where heading to the room Adora was being kept in. Adam knew this would be difficult but how much he didn't know. When they arrived outside the door Duncan was waiting. "You ready Lad." "Yea lets get this going. She will probably have to put to sleep for transfer to Greyskull." Duncan just nodded as Teela gave Adams hand a squeeze. "Madam Razz examined her and found traces of dark magic around her head. She said it was Shadow Weavers work." "OK, well lets go say hi and let her know we are taking her to see her parents."

When they walked in the room they saw the young woman in question looking out the window. Adora turned around to see the three of them walk in. "I wont break any more then you did." Teela stepped in front of Adam and her father. "I guess since you told me your name when you held me prison I should tell you who I am. I am Captain Teela of the Royal Guard of Eternia and personal body guard to the Crown Prince. We are not here to break you. We are here to take you home. Your parents have missed you these last 20 years." Adora crossed her arms and replied "My parents are dead. They were killed by rebels and if you who you say you are why would you be here. I have never even heard of Eternia." I am here because Adam is here. He was sent to retrieve you and bring you home." Adora looked at the young man beside her. "You part of this Royal Guard too?" Adam just gave a small chuckle. "No. I am unable to join the guard though I have been taught how to fight since I was a teen." Duncan moved forward some but not close enough to crowed Adora. "My name is Duncan I am the kings Man-At-Arms. I'm also your father's closes friend. I was there the day you were taken. I tried along with another to save you. Hordac  
k had the help of another and they were able to get you away before we could stop them." "Why should I believe you. Your story is far fetched. Why would the King's Man-At-Arms and Captain of the Royal Guard be allowed to travel looking for an orphan. If she was she says she was there is no way she would be allowed to abandon her duties to go off traveling with her boyfriend." Adam decided he should answer this "because you are Princess Adora of Eternia. As for Teela coming with me. We we have been best friends our whole lives. She grew up in the Royal Palace. Since we have been friends our whole lives my father thought she would have a better chance of keeping track of me. So she became my body guard." Adora looked at them like they are crazy. "Your telling me your the princes." "Yes and apparently your twin brother." "Your all crazy that is what you are. My parents are dead killed by rebels. Hordak didn't kidnap me your all lying."  
Adam sighed. "OK Duncan get Madam Razz and ask her to put Adora asleep so we can take her home. I'll let Queen Angella we will be leaving right away so the Sorceress can try to help her." Duncan left. Adam and Teela followed him out.

A/T

Two hours later they were walking threw the portal with Adora a sleep on the hover cart. When they reached the other side they were met by the Sorceress. "Welcome back. I see you manage to not only save Teela but retrieve Adora as well." Duncan spoke up. "We had had a good group to work with. They were a big help." "Adam I have let your parents know of your return and that you were bringing Adora home. First I believe we need put Adora some place comfortable." The Sorceress lead them to a room in one of the towers explaining it was warded so she could not leave.

They all headed down to the Throne Room where they were met by the King and Queen a little bit later. Once everyone was there Adam and Duncan gave there reports. When they were done Marlena took Teela in a hug. "You had us all worried dear. Poor Adam was a mess when we saw him." "Thank you your Majesty. It is good to be back on Eternia." Adam decided that since they were all here including the Sorceress to make the announcement about him and Teela. "Father and Mother also Duncan I would like to inform you all that Teela have decided to formally court with the intent to get married." Teela took his hand as she stood by her betroth. Marlena hugged both of them while the other three adults congratulated. "We are all very happy for the two of you. I hate to do this Teela but if you intended to marry Adam you will need to give up your position in the guard. Thought I know you would like to continue to train. I see no reason you and Adam can not continue training." Randor regretted telling her but it had to be done. "I understand your Majesty. I knew that if I ever did end up marring Adam I would have to resign. Thank you for letting Adam and I to continue to train." "Your welcome. We can speak later about who you would like to replace you but for now we have other business to see to."

A/T

Adora woke up in a different room then what she remembered being in before being put to sleep. When she looked around she saw a older woman sitting in a chair looking at her with concern. "Hello Adora. I am Marlena. You are at Castle Greyskull on the planet Eternia. You were brought here 3 days ago. So I can imagine you are hungry. I will get you a plate." With that Marlena left only to return a few moments later. Adora did not say anything just sat there refusing to talk or eat. Marlena just sighed sadly. "The food is not poisoned, it's perfectly alright." They both sat there for another hour with Adora refusing to talk or eat. "Adora you can keep refusing to talk or eat if you want but I will sit here till you do. I had a lot of practice dealing with to of the most stubborn children I ever seen. Adam and Teela would get so mad at each other when they were kids, well their whole lives. Well they would get mad at each other and both would refuse apologies first. it usually never last more then a day. They hated not talking with the other." "Are you Teela's mother?" asked Adora. "No. Thought I have always treated her as my third child. No I am yours and Adams mother and before you reply no I am not dead nor have I ever been. I don't care what Hordak says." Adora could see the hate in her eyes when see spoke about Hordak. "How do I know you are telling the truth?" "I brought pictures. Also Duncan as a machine that lets you view a persons memories. I can show you mine when you return to the palace. First the Sorceress wishes to speak with you. She also has a mirror that can show you that day.

Over the next week Adora talked with each of her family learning about them and them about her. Though it took time for her to trust them enough to tell. The Sorceress also spoke with her about the dark magic that had been cast on her over the years and how it was used to control her and how she thought about the Horde. She even was shown the memory of her abduction. After a week she returned to the palace. She was warned there would be no hiding her return. They plan announcing her return the day before Adam and Teela announced their engagement. Though it was already known threw the palace they were courting. The hope was this would draw some of the attention of her. There would be a formal ball the next evening to celebrate both events. Adore was thankfully they tried to minimize things for her.

A month after Adora returned she approached her parents. "Mother, Father do you have a moment." "Of course sweetheart. What can we do for you." replied Marlena. Adora continued "Over the last month I have enjoyed getting to know my family and spending time at home. Adam has been a big help with me getting use to my alter ego She-Ra and him and Teela have introduced me to a lot of people here." Randor spoke "You with to return to Etheria and help don't you." It was not a question Adora knew. Her father knew what she wanted. "es father, I would like to return to help the rebellion. I believe I could be a big help and I also want to atone for all the wrong I have commented." A sad Marlena stepped down from her thrown "Adora as much as we wish you would remain we do understand. We just ask that you stay in touch and visit when you can." Randor joined his wife and daughter. "Like your mother I hate for you to leave but will support your decision. I can not do to much to help you militarily as we have a major issue with Sleletor right now and can not afford the Horde coming back to Eternia. I will send what medical and food aid I can. How are you going to contact the rebellion?" "Adam has agreed to come with me long enough to make formal introductions to Queen Angella. He believes once he speaks with her there will be no problem." The three talked a few more minutes before Adora left to pack and gather the supplies promised by her father.

A/T

6 Months after Adora returned to Etheria she was back home for the wedding of her brother to Teela. She arrived 2 weeks before and got swept up in the preparations. 8 1/2 months after the wedding she was home for the birth of her niece and nephew. Adora stayed in touch and visited as often as she could. When Skeletor was defeated Adam and several masters went to Etheria. 5 months later returning to Eternia with Adora who would be remaining on Eternia for good. With the Horde thrown of Etheria she only needed to go to Etheria to visit friends or on behalf of her father then her brother when he became king.

Adam continued to be He-Man for a few years after Skeletor's defeat. Though he rarely had to change into him once he returned from Etheria. 15 years after Adam and Teela brought Adora home they took the thrown. Randor and Marlena wanted to spend more time with their grandchildren. Adam and Teela had 4 children 3 girls and a boy. There son was first born and would take the throne when his parents decide to step down.

Adora married a man she met on Etheria named Sea Hawlk. They had two children. Two boys. They spent their remaining years on Eternia. Adore had made up all that she had been forced to do by Hordak and she was remembered for the good she did in helping the planet gain it's freedom.

 **Yes there is no He-Man in this story. It was about Adam and Teela and them healing their friendship and moving forward. I hope everyone enjoyed this version.**


End file.
